


The Stars Shine Bright in the Sky Tonight

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, general comfort at death bed, not actually so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has seen their lives come and go. Then once again he sees them, sees their lives again so subtly different. Yet now they to are gone. Perhaps now his time has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Shine Bright in the Sky Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorblake.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doctorblake.tumblr.com).



> Don't own Trek
> 
> Written for the prompt 'remember me'.

"Ambassador?"

The question comes softly from in front of him and the Vulcan slowly raises his head, eyes focusing carefully on the women.

"Ambassador, please."

Her age is nearing that of his in human years, eyes that show something greater then fear. Something that has overcome. She reaches out to take his hand and he’s too tired to move away, the soft pulse of her heart against his palm a stark reminder of all he’s lost.

He starts to drift again and misses the flash of sadness across the women’s face as she slips to the floor, kneeling in front of him and resting her other hand gently on his knee.

"You would say it is illogical for me to say I understand. I do sir."

Even after all these years, all this time, they still never found themselves in a first-name position. She could bring herself to greet him by any less of a professional name now. Not when half of her is here for a man who couldn’t be.

"But I have found and lost. I can’t imagine seeing them leave you again, but I understand to some point."

Spock raises his head again at those words, tired eyes focusing on the gaze of the women.

"He would have wanted to be here, they all would have."

She looks down and blinks back her own tears.

"Even just to have called you a green-blooded hobgoblin one more time."

 _Leonard…_ Suddenly the face in-front of him clicked into recognition. He had lived long enough to see two lives die. Yet he was being survived by a women who would remember all of them. Each of the men (and women) who had stood by her side on the Enterprise. Many on the New Vulcan would not have stood by his side, preserved him, in the same manner as this women. This women who had taken his being in stride and respected his aversions.

"Shall you stay?"

It’s a question to fight back the flush of emotions he is becoming too weak to hold back. If he were Vulcan they would not be so strong, yet he is not. And though he has come to accept them he does not wish to express them in a manner humans would consider a breakdown. A level only logical after hiding them for so long.

"Of course Sir."

It comes with a small smile as she shifts back, giving Spock space to settle before she perches herself at the head of his bed, resting a hand on her shoulder as she watches out the window of the ship. It had been the Ambassador’s only wish, a wish the Fleet had been unable to ignore.

No longer the Enterprise, the flagship was long retired and disbanded. Even before Kirk retired along with most of the command crew. Even before Leo… She shakes her head, dragging herself out of her thoughts and looks down at the Ambassador, a small smile resting comfortably across his face as he slips into forever.

_"Thank you."_

The thought barely breezes across her mind and she nods, gripping the Ambassador’s shoulder once more.

"No, thank you."

She watches the stars slip away as she feels the Vulcan’s presences slip away under her hand. The stars that once shone bright over the landscape of Vulcan.


End file.
